Since the invention of bicycle U-locks and cable locks, a variety of holders is have been proposed for removably carrying such a lock when the bicycle is in use, rather than parked. Such a U-lock typically comprises a semi-enclosure member or shackle having legs or fittings with configured feet, a straight crossbar having openings for reception of these feet, and a locking mechanism in the crossbar for retaining or releasing these feet. Such a cable lock typically comprises a cable having at one end a leg or fitting with a configured foot, a bar extending from the other end of the cable and having an opening for reception of this foot, and a locking mechanism in the bar for retaining or releasing this foot. For protection against theft, this tie lock assemblage ties a strut or the like of the bicycle to a post, rail or other station.
The objectives of a holder for such locks are to carry the lock securely on the bicycle frame without rattling, to position the lock inconspicuously on the bicycle frame without hindering movement of the cyclist, and yet to facilitate convenient release of the lock from the holder whenever needed. Prior art holders have not completely met these objectives.